Apparating into Love
by HelloMyNameIsTrenton
Summary: Hermione knew that she should have done the apparating herself but she let Ron attempt it anyway - Big Mistake! Or was it? Accidentally landing in Forks and being taken in by a coven of vampires, Hermione and Ron find unexpected love of the strongest kind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys. I'm currently working on this crossover fic and it's going pretty well. As I'm writing it continuously, I haven't planned it all out so at the moment I don't know exactly how it's going to end. What I decided to do though, so I didn't work really hard on a fanfiction and have nobody read and review, is put up the first chapter as kind of a taster chapter. From this I'll see if you guys like my fic and I will know that I should continue it. Currently there is no main plot and it's a bit of a fluffy fic but if any of you guys have a plot idea that you want to see, feel free to write it down and I'll do my best to incorporate it. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight so anything or anyone you recognise is not mine.**

Chapter 1

A loud cracking sound rang through the air. This wasn't an unusual sound heard in this particular part of Forks but the cause of this specific occurrence was probably a first time thing. Whilst to most, it would sound like a noise produced by a car, the two quarrelling teenagers would suggest otherwise. "What did you do Ron? Where are we?"

"I don't know Hermione! Stop shouting; you know I can't concentrate when you shout at me!"

"Well maybe next time you'll listen to me and I won't have to shout. We both know that this wouldn't have happened if you let me apparate! Next time I'll be doing it."

"What are you waiting for then? Take us back!"

"How am I supposed to do that Ronald? I don't know where we are. I don't even know if it's safe to apparate from wherever here is."

"Here is Forks," Both teens turned to look at a girl that appeared to be their age. She was extremely pretty and had long, wavy brown hair and striking yellow eyes that neither of them had ever seen before. What Hermione did recognise was the red tint around the yellow and the pale skin that had such a shimmer on it that she believed if it was any lighter outside then the girl may actually be sparkling. "Sorry to interrupt but I heard some people shouting at each other outside my Dad's house and I got a little curious, people don't really show up in Forks, you know." Her bell like voice and slightly condescending tone had different effects on the two travellers; whilst Ron was mesmerised, Hermione was both disgusted at the lost puppy expression on her best friend's face and insulted from being spoken to as if she was unintelligent.

"We didn't mean to appear here. My friend here caused us to get lost. Now that we know where we are though, we should be on our way." Bella didn't seem to be insulted or put down by the rude tone in Hermione's voice and if she did, it was hidden from her face. However, no matter how much the pair, well Hermione, wanted to go, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to these strange people just yet. Maybe she could invite them over and get Edward to find out what they're thinking. Although, would it be wise to take two random people to a place full of vampires? Providing they don't bleed it shouldn't be a problem, right?

"Oh it's much too late for you to attempt to travel in an unknown place! Besides, didn't I hear you say that it might not be safe for you to do whatever anyway? You have to come back to my husband's family's house for tonight at least and tomorrow, I'll call my friend over to take you around town before we decide how you're getting back to England, is it?" The English accent is pretty obvious when in America.

"I don't know, I don't think it's wise to go to a stranger's house especially if it's not even their own. I don't want to impose."

"Honestly it'll be no trouble at all. There's loads of room and Carlisle will be upset if he finds out you have nowhere to go. Esme will be sad she didn't get to cook for you two and it would be nice for my daughter to be around new people, we don't go out much and, between you and me, she's a lot lonelier than she wants to let on. You look like you're her age, how old are you?"

"Ron here is 17 and I'm Hermione, I'm 18. It looks like he's up to going to your house but it'll take us both to agree and I'm a lot more cautious." Bella could clearly tell who wore the trousers in their friendship. It wasn't like Hermione came across as arrogant or rude but she had clearly had a hard life judging by her eyes; what must have once shown curiosity and innocence were gone and replaced by a dull and lifeless pair of chocolate brown eyes. Bella was happy to answer any questions if it would help her discover what had happened to cause that in such a short life but it was getting even darker so they needed to start moving now.

"Well, I'm Bella and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have but I do feel that we should at least start walking to the house whilst you interrogate me because it may take a while and it's getting dark." Hermione believed that it was a good idea so she voiced her opinion and they started walking towards the big white house in the woods.

"So Bella, as I've mentioned im a cautious person and as such, I'd like to know exactly what im up against but before I go off on one, I just wanted to ask where I could get contacts like yours, the blend of red and gold is beautiful, they were my school's house colours you know." Hermione smirked inwardly as Bella became slightly flustered after her question. The smirk dropped at the calm response given by the pale girl.

"I wish I could give you a shop name Hermione but a friend brought them for me as a present a while ago so I'm unsure to be honest. Anything else?" They had arrived at the house pretty fast considering it was supposed to be a long distance from their original destination. This is what led Hermione to ask her most pressing question as they stepped inside to the full room.

"I'd like to know a lot of things about you but I've got only one thing I need to know before we introduce ourselves to your family."

"Go ahead. I've got nothing to hide."

"I'm glad to hear it Bella because I feel that it may affect out stay here. Safety reasons of course." Looking around, there was only one face that seemed to know what Hermione was about to ask and he wasn't expecting at all apparently. "So, what I need to know is, how long was it going to be before you told me I was invited into a house of vampires?"

**A/N: Don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight so anything or anyone you recognise is not mine.**

* * *

_Thoughts_

**_Spells_**

Chapter 2

Dumbfounded expressions appeared on almost every face in the room, in fact it was only Hermione and Edward who were expecting the question. Hermione wasn't pleased with the fact that Edward was expecting it though, how did he come to that conclusion? Knowing that she had become extremely good at wandless magic, Hermione used it to delve into the vampire's mind. **_Legilimens_**

_Wandless magic? What is she? How does she know about vampires? What about the one with her? What's his deal with food? At least Esme will be happy…_

Hermione left his mind when his thoughts turned to Ron's love of food and immediately put up her mind barriers; she liked her privacy and no mind reading vampire was going to take advantage of it. Now that she had a room full of shocked faces, she decided she should at least explain after all even if they didn't tell her straight away, it's not like they knew she was a witch off the bat either besides it will give her an opportunity to study vampires up close and Hermione doesn't turn away study opportunities.

As she was thinking about how to explain herself, a tall, tanned and incredibly handsome guy came into the house uninvited. His eyes looked to have gone straight to that of a teenage girl. Hermione guessed that she was Bella's daughter; this only added another question, how was the girl so old if the young vampire was her mother. Vampires can't have children can they? Turning to face the newcomer, Hermione opened her mouth so she could greet him politely only to shut it when his eyes grew wide and his own mouth opened in shock without her having to say anything. Interesting… Oh well, she'd ask about that later.

"It's getting a little unnerving so could you guys please pick up your jaws and put your eyes back in so we can discuss this properly? Great. So I'm Hermione, that's Ron and obviously we know that the majority of the people in this room are vampires. Well, I do; Ron's a bit clueless but you get used to it eventually. I feel that it's only fair that I answer your questions now due to the fact that I've walked into your house so ask away but let's find out information without the mind reading ok?" It appeared to Hermione that everybody had their questions even her redheaded companion but they had no order to put them in so she just stood and waited for them to decide who was to ask first. Apparently Ron had nominated himself.

"They're Vampires?" It was such a Ron type of question that Hermione couldn't help but chuckle before stopping at the creepy smile on the tanned boy's face.

"Yeah, well most of them. Didn't you pay attention in DADA? They have pale skin, super speed and red eyes. They have more traits as well but we've only witnessed the three so far; I first saw the skin on Bella, the super speed is what got us here so fast but we didn't notice at the time because we were still at little dazed at the situation and then when looking at her eyes, which are predominantly gold, I noticed a tint of red which lead me to the conclusion that no matter what lifestyle they must lead to cause the gold, our tour guide is a New Born. One with exceptional control too I must say. Next?" Edward decided that he needed to be the one to find out more. Hermione believed that the amount of questions she read in his mind must have built up after she closed off her mind to him.

"You knew I was a mind reader, which I can't control by the way, and managed to somehow block your mind from me. What are you?" Hermione was expecting this one pretty early as it became obvious that she wasn't normal in their eyes. She knew that she wasn't supposed to reveal their secret but it wasn't like she was telling muggles - the tanned guy wasn't shocked by them being vampires so he knows something – and vampires were involved in the war so some already know.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a witch. I found out when I was 11 and got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts; a wizarding school. From that moment, I've been involved in a big war that was building up during each of my Hogwarts years. Ron, who is a wizard, and I helped our best friend Harry fight each year against an evil man who thought those unworthy of magic should be killed. It all broke out last year into a big war with casualties on both sides but in the end we won and Voldemort, the evil one, is now dead. That happened last year and since then the wizarding world has been working together to fix what was destroyed and get our lives back. We arrived here by apparition which is a bit like teleporting but very dangerous if done wrong. In fact I'm surprised we weren't splinched because we weren't supposed to be here but Ronald made a mistake. As for the mind reading, you weren't shocked by my question and I wanted to know why so I looked into your mind using wandless magic and found out about your power which caused me to block you from my mind because I value my privacy. Anything else?" The responses from the rest of the room's occupants were a mixture of shock, awe and disbelief. Hermione didn't understand the last one because if vampires existed why can't wizards and witches?

Deciding that the most important questions had clearly been asked and answered, Hermione decided to find out a couple of things for herself. "So, I take it, that I get to ask questions now because mine weren't answered in the first place? I have a question for the newcomer, you weren't shocked about the vampires so you knew about them but you're not one yourself so what are you?" Once recovering from the shock of being spoken to by Hermione, the guy in question began to speak.

"My name's Jacob Black and I am a werewolf. Basically, I turn into a giant wolf when I want to or whenever I'm extremely angry which explains my really tall body. I come from the reservation in La Push where the pack and our families live." Hermione was interested in the idea of a whole pack of people like Jacob as it would be another study opportunity but she snorted at the absurdity of them being called werewolves.

"You're not a werewolf. You're an animagus." Jacob look a little insulted at her observation whilst the vampires appeared to be amused even though they didn't understand what she called him but it still sounded insulting.

"What's an animagus? I assure you sweetheart that I am a werewolf, I think I would know." Hermione laughed bitterly at this.

"An animagus is essentially a shape shifter. It takes years in the wizarding world to learn how to be one and not everyone can be one but they can shift into their form at their own choice. I'm an animagus. Now I assume, based on your size that your shifting is in your genes so I would called you a shape shifter but let me tell you this, you are no werewolf." Jacob began to get a bit angry at her comments, yeah he'd get over it, not that he had a choice, but it still hurt. Ron was shocked that Hermione kept her animagus form from him. The vampires were intrigued. It was the blonde girl that voiced their question.

"Erm, Hermione, I'm Rosalie. Not that I'm not enjoying you tearing apart the mutt but why is he not a werewolf in your eyes?" Hermione gained a distant look in her eyes as she answered.

"Werewolves, sometimes called children of the moon, are exactly that. Every full moon they go through an excruciatingly painful change that they have no control over because an existing werewolf had decided to bite them during some point in their lives, just like vampires actually. Once in their wolf form, they are uncontrollable or were until Wolfsbane was invented. If taken before the full moon, the wolf will keep their human's mind during the transformation and just curl up in a corner and sleep or something. The alternative is much worse and can cause them to attack themselves if they are unable to reach other people. Werewolves, real werewolves, are creatures that are looked down upon in the wizarding world just like most other creatures but that doesn't mean that they are all bad. I knew a werewolf and he was one of the bravest people that I ever met. He died during the war along with his wife; they had a son too; orphaned because of ignorant people. He lives with his grandma now though but he'll never know his parents and if he happens to have the werewolf gene, he won't have anyone guiding him when he changes and it won't be on demand like you shape shifters it will be every month and will be painful and will lead to a hard life that you wouldn't even begin to be able to understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go for some air." Ignoring the shocked expressions in the room, Hermione ran out of the door and into the woods shifting mid-sprint into her animagus form, a white wolf. Edward was first to recover.

"Well at least you know what her animagus form is Ron." Ron looked more annoyed than amused.

"Don't read my mind. I'm going after her." He was about to take off in the same direction before he was stopped by a pale blonde man with a kind smile.

"I think that Jacob should be the one to go after her. I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Let him go and we'll explain the rest whilst Esme goes and cooks you dinner, she's pretty excited about it." Allowing himself to be lead to the sofas, Ron watched as a stranger ran after his best friend of 6 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the story so far! Please keep doing what your doing. Don't forget to review it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight so anything or anyone you recognise is not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Whilst Ron, just like the other Weasleys, is known for his love of food, he has actually matured due to the war - it's a war, who wouldn't have matured - so he wasn't as put off by the aroma of the culinary treats produced by Esme for him to enjoy. His best friend was being chased after by a strangely tall and tanned guy that can turn into a wolf on demand and he wanted answers. However, he did need to remember to use some tact as he was in a kitchen full of vampires; they can claim to eat whatever they want but he's never heard of any kind of vampire that doesn't eat humans. "This food looks bloody fantastic and all but why did you just let some random guy go after my best friend after knowing her for less than an hour whilst I'm stuck with a group of bloodsucking vampires that I don't even know?" The Cullens looked both uneasy and offended at his blunt question.

"So much for using tact…" If possible, Ron looked even more miffed. He really should have learned how to block his mind like Hermione; it could get him into trouble around here especially now that he's practically sure that the beautiful teenager on the seat next to him is the daughter of the one who can currently hear him think about how pretty she is. The glare on his face has confirmed that theory and officially made the room awkward.

"Stay out of my mind and answer my questions!"

"It's not something I can stop; it's my power. Some vampires have them and others don't. Alice is able to see the future, within reason; Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of people around him; Rosalie and Emmett don't have powersbut Emmett got stronger with the transformation and Rosalie more beautiful - it's true Emmett I wasn't coming on to her - Esme, is basically the mother of our family however no matter how good her food is said to be, it's not a power and Carlisle has exceptional self-control. You've met Bella; she is what we call a shield meaning that quite a lot of powers don't work on her which can be considered a good thing when the Volturi are around - they're like the vampire leaders but you don't want to get on their bad side. The remaining member of our family is my daughter Renesmee who, although is only half a vampire, can show you her memories and thoughts by touching you. She has also aged very fast meaning that she's not even 10 yet even though she has the appearance of a 16 year old girl."

Ron was looking slightly down heartened once he heard the young hybrid's real age but he won't let it keep him from getting to know her after all, these vampires are probably hundreds of years old and are together. He then remembered that his thoughts aren't exactly private when in this house and decided to drop the subject in his mind and think about Hermione and Jacob instead.

"Good subject change. Your friend will be fine with him. Are you aware of the Quileute legends? No need to answer I can hear that you don't. Essentially, they talk about wer - sorry - shape shifters and their hatred towards the cold ones. They are designed to destroy these cold ones in the form of a wolf. Taking the form is done by phasing and that is also how they become human again. As they were designed to destroy the cold ones, it made sense that they had to have to strongest pack they could possibly create. This is why they have soul mates; their soul mates are basically their ideal breeding partner but that sounds a bit archaic so what they do is imprint.

Imprinting is something they have no control over, something that happens from the moment they see the one they are destined to be with. From that moment, their imprintee becomes their centre of gravity and they will whatever is needed, a brother, a best friend and eventually, a boyfriend. The imprintee is the only person the shape shifter will love and being separated will cause emotional pain but the process is not two-way and the imprintee can fall in love with another." Ron was shocked by all of this knowledge; the vampire just kept talking and talking. It was almost as if he was a male Hermione - he even had the lecture voice! He struggled to take it all in but he did his best because it was probably important.

"So you're the cold ones and he's part of a shape shifting group. If you hate each other then why didn't he destroy you when he came into this place earlier?" It was quite a good question for Ron. It made sense and had reasoning behind him; Hermione would have been proud. It wasn't like he was Goyle and Crabbe stupid but he knew that if Hermione wasn't on his case during his Hogwarts years then he would have struggled to complete each year.

"We have our daughter to thank for that. Bella's desire to be like us started a war between the two species because it caused us to break our treaty which stated that we wouldn't bite another human but something delayed the transformation, she became pregnant during out honeymoon. In the end we had to bite her in order for her to live. This meant that our daughter was viewed to be a killer in their eyes luckily for us, I'm not quite sure how they view it, when coming into to take our daughter, one of the wolves imprinted on her so by their law, they couldn't destroy her. Unfortunately, another vampire saw her and mistook her for an immortal child which is illegal so we had to prepare for a war against the Volturi. In the end, the war was called off because we fought our case and won but the willingness we had to fight with the wolves and not against them caused a truce between us." Ron started to only half listen when he heard that Renesmee was someone else's imprintee.

Now whilst Hermione had some big, handsome man run after her, he was going to stay alone on this trip. He still didn't know why the man ran after her though. It had to be related to this imprinting thing. He didn't even need to ask though did he; the mind reader would be listening to his thoughts already. Ron just looked up and waited for the answer. "Jacob going after your friend is related to this imprinting thing. As I said, the process is uncontrollable and that has proven to cause someuncomfortable rifts in the wolf pack because once they set eyes on their imprintee then everything changes. When walking in to our house, probably to visit my daughter, he unintentionally imprinted on her. He's probably caught up with her and explained it but if what you say about your friend is true, she might have already known about it and they could be on their way to La Push already. If you set off with one of us now, you should be able to meet them there and then you can meet the rest of the pack too. I'd take you myself but they're still a little wary of me because of my relationship with Bella. She should probably take you and that way Renesmee can come. She'll probably want to see Seth."

Ron nodded mutely as he translated the latest load of information into something he could understand. Basically, there was a wolfman called Jacob who is part of a pack that is just like him. One of the pack imprinted on a pretty vampire hybrid so he is now devoted entirely to her which caused a truce between vampires and wolves. The same thing has just happened to his best friend causing him to run after her and there's nothing he can do about it but she can reject him if she wanted.

"So what you're saying it, this is the work of destiny?" The nods he received drew him to one conclusion. Hermione, the girl with the heart of gold, is now bound to a guy that she can reject but won't because it will cause him pain and she's a Gryffindor with the heart of a bloody Hufflepuff. This means that she's going to spend the rest of her life with a guy she doesn't even know and she has no choice but to do so because of destiny. Hermione hates Divination.

"She's not going to like this…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jacob's Thoughts_**

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Spells**

Chapter 4

Although Hermione's white wolf was quite a bit smaller than his, she was still fast so if he wanted to catch up to her, He needed to phase himself. As the rightful Alpha of the pack, he's the best wolf there; he wasn't being vain but it was true. This fact gave him the speed to be able to catch up with the agile female in front of him. He also knew that if someone else was in wolf form then he would be able to hear their every thought but this only applied to those in their pack which is why he had to stop in order to prevent himself from crashing into a tree out of shock when he heard a female voice that clearly didn't belong to Leah in his head.

_Why are you following me?_

**_What? How are you doing that?_**

_I'm a witch remember; we know things. Now answer my question._

**_Are you sure you want to be having this conversation now?_**

_I wouldn't have started it if I didn't._

The two wolves continued to run further and further away from the Cullens. Hermione was unsure where she was running towards but Jacob was aware that La Push wasn't much further from here if they turned left and continued to move in that direction. He also guessed that everyone would be at the beach bonfire right about now so it would be the perfect place to introduce his imprintee.

**_Ok we can talk like this but if anyone else is in form, they'll be able to hear us too._**

_I know how it works, I read._

**_I was just warning you. Turn left and follow me. This chat might end up needing a demonstration by the time we're done and I know the place to host it._**

_Ok then but start talking before I turn around._

**_You say you read, right? How much do you know about the Quileute legends?_**

_The ones about the Spirit Warriors and the Third Wife? I know enough. Why?_

**_Well in case you haven't figured it out by now, there is more than just a legend to them._**

_I had an inkling but I decided to research more about it when I saw that you weren't fighting with the vampires. Why is that?_

**_It's because of Renesmee; she's Seth's imprint._**

_Imprint?_

**_It's where they become a wolf's centre of gravity. Upon seeing them for the first time, a wolf feels nothing but love, devotion and protectiveness for them. Basically that person can never love another but the imprintee can reject them. It'll cause pain for the imprinter but the imprintee can live a happy life._**

_How can anybody live a happy life knowing that someone will be forever in pain and they could have stopped it?_

**_You know, I'm really glad to hear that._**

_You didn't…_

**_…_**

_You imprinted on me!_

**_I had no choice it's not intentional it's just what my wolf felt was my best choice to breed a strong generation._**

_So I'm just a breeding partner? Im forced to just wait until you decide to have sex with me?_

**_It not like that. You do get a choice in this._**

_Didn't you hear me? I'm not going to cause you pain if I can stop it! I can't believe this! This is a punishment isn't it? Me being against Divination has caused it to become the reason for my downfall._

**_Don't talk like that, I love you._**

"You don't even know me!" By this point, Hermione and Jacob had reached the beach and had regained their human form with only a quick stop so Jacob could put his clothes on. Ron was correct, Hermione was not happy. Technically she had a choice but everyone who knew her would also know that morally, she didn't have the option to reject him. It's not like she was getting an unfair deal here, a very good looking man who was technically her age is basically now devoted to her and is guaranteed to love and protect her forever. What she didn't like was the fact that destiny was controlling her life yet again. Even though it was Harry's prophecy, she was a big part of it. During her internal monologue, Hermione noticed a bonfire further up the beach surrounded by more tanned people, she guessed this was the rest of the pack and a familiar pair, one slightly pale and the other an obvious redhead. Whilst she found where she was supposed to be heading, Jacob had managed to catch up to her. The bastard wasn't even breathing heavily.

"Look Hermione," Grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, Jacob was aware that the rest of the pack would be able to hear their conversation. Hermione was also aware of this fact and decided to cast** Muffliato **before explaining to Jacob that nobody would be able to hear them and it was safe to talk. Before continuing, Jacob noticed that Ron must have realised what Hermione did and explained it to the rest of the group whilst Jacob continued to speak."Whether you think this is the imprinting speaking or not, I really think that we'd be good together. I know you've just been through a war in order to prevent other people deciding how your life should be run and then I show up and accidentally take that away from you but it really was unintentional. I also know that you feel like you have to do this because of your morals but I don't want you to feel like that and be with me out of obligation I want you to be with me because you want to be. I really think I can make you happy if you give me a chance." That last sentence came across as more of a question than it should have but this girl was about as stubborn as Leah so he needed to bring his A game. Hermione thought the shy and unsure side of the Alpha male was cute and endearing. It was nice to know that he wasn't the over-confident jock that he looked like he was. Thinking about his 'proposition', she thought that this really nice and good looking guy could be exactly what she needed but she had to be sure. This was a life changing decision; it wasn't like she could dump him after getting his hopes up.

Hermione wasn't into using cake loads of makeup but she still took pride in her appearance and was glad when the day where she could say goodbye to her nightmarish bushy curls finally came. From that day, her girly side became a little more prominent and caused her to say goodbye to the frumpy clothes of 13 year old Hermione and hello to the tight fitting clothes of 18 year Hermione. Speaking of her girly side, the hopeless romantic in her knew that this was something that every girl dreams of happening to her whilst the logical side knew that it was only happening because essentially she had the best genes. She also knew that if she turned him down and Ginny ever found out that this happened, she would never hear the end of it and nobody wanted that fiery redhead angry at them. Summarising her mental Pros and Cons list, Hermione turned to the hopeful looking shape shifter and gave her answer.

**A/N: Hey guys! Please Review my story so I know what you think of it! Next chapter coming soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight so anything or anyone you recognise is not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Summarising her mental Pros and Cons list, Hermione turned to the hopeful looking shape shifter and gave her answer. _

"I suppose it can't hurt to give us a try can it?" Responding with a giant smile, Jacob didn't miss a beat and immediately swept up his new girlfriend into a celebratory kiss, ignoring the slightly glassy look that had recently taken over her eyes. To most, it would seem like this was an action that was performed way too quickly considering that their relationship had only begun less than a minute ago but due to how this certain relationship is based, both parties needed this.

Ron saw the kiss and was happy for his best friend. He was sure that the war caused Hermione to realise just how short life can be and she wouldn't let herself forget it. It wasn't like she was going to just jump into bed with the man but she wasn't going to make herself wait for a couple of months before allowing herself to kiss him. Apparently she was aware that this was it now. This was going to be the guy that she was spending the rest of her life with so why shouldn't she indulge herself? And indulging she was; after years of having to be the tough one, having to be the one that others can lean on, she was finally allowed to let go. She had found someone who could be her rock for once, someone she can trust to look after her, someone who would always be there for her and Ron was glad that she had found what she needed. He just really hoped she was right in her judgement.

Eventually the need for air overtook their need to be as close as possible to each other and they reluctantly broke apart. It was at this moment that Hermione realised that they were not alone and although the spell meant that the others couldn't hear them, they were still visible. So with a blush to rival her travel companion's hair, Hermione allowed Jacob to grab her hand and drag her along to the bonfire to meet the cheers and the wolf whistles of those already there.

Hermione looked around at the empty spaces available and dragged Jacob so they could sit next to Ron. She'd never been to a bonfire like this before so she was excited to know what it consisted of. Jacob let his girlfriend take him to her friend smirking inwardly at the faces of the rest of the pack as he did so. He understood the shock as up until recently he was pining over the mother of the hybrid that Seth was fawning over. The awe was understandable also as he had to admit, his imprintee was a very good-looking girl; he let out a warning growl so the pack understood that whilst they can look, there would be no touching. His sound elicited several looks of understanding from the group. They now realised that their Beta had imprinted. It also caused a few squeals of excitement from some of the other imprintees because they had someone else to talk to.

Looking around, Sam could see that everybody that was expected had shown up. The only remaining space was Leah's but she had gone on her first date in a long time so she couldn't attend. Usually, dates wouldn't be scheduled during bonfires unless the date was happening during the bonfire but he understood why Leah planned it like this though because even though it happened a while ago, they two were engaged and to lose your fiancé to a cousin that was helping plan the very wedding that she accidentally prevented was bound to be hard. Him and Leah had obviously spoken about it and she knew that there was nothing she could do because it was destiny but that didn't mean she was expected to get over it immediately.

As he opened his mouth to start the bonfire chat, Sam could only hope that she imprinted soon so that she could be happy again, just like Jacob. "It looks like everybody is here so we can officially start. For our newcomers, this bonfire is just a place where we can all gather together, relax, have fun and share stories. However, I believe that some sort of introduction is in order before we ask you to share yours. My name is Sam and I am the Alpha of our pack thanks to Jacob who I'm fairly sure you already know." This caused Hermione to blush and turn her head into the rumbling chest of a chuckling Jacob. "Next to you sir is Seth and, in case you didn't know, his imprintee Renesmee. Next to them are Paul and Rachel, Quil and Claire, Embry, Jared and Kim, Brady, Collin and my Emily. Now that you know who we are, let's find out who you are." Hermione and Ron looked at each other but it was clear to them both that no matter what sort of silent conversation they were about to have, Hermione would be the one to do all of the talking so she let go of Jacob's hand and stood up to face the group.

"Well, my name is Hermione and this is my friend Ron. We come from Britain and more precisely Wizarding Britain. At the age of 11, I received a letter via an owl telling me that I was accepted into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once confirming that it wasn't a hoax, I brought all of my required supplies and climbed aboard the Hogwarts express where I met Ron, a boy who grew up in the Wizarding world and Harry the only known survivor of the killing curse. We didn't like each other at first but once they saved me from a troll at Halloween, there was no way we couldn't be friends. From that point on the three of us were thrust into a growing war where Harry was prophesised to either kill the leader of the opposition, Voldemort, or die himself. The final war took place last year and we won. Harry then proposed and got married to his girlfriend, who is Ron's sister, whilst Ron and I moved in together so we could figure out our futures. Shortly after, Ron had decided to take his apparition test; apparition is like teleportation but has the possibility to be even more dangerous. Apparently he passed with flying colours so he was qualified to take us to his family's house for Sunday dinner. This was obviously a big lie as instead of the Burrow, we ended up in Forks. Luckily Bella found us and took us to the Cullens' house where I told them I knew they were vampires and then proceeded to tell my story before shouting at Jacob here and running off in my wolf form." Hermione finished her story and sat down, retaking Jacob's hand and waited for any questions her boyfriend's family might have had. Apparently her being a witch didn't shock them and why should it, Vampires and shape shifters existed so why couldn't witches and wizards?

"You have a wolf form?" Although this question was directed toward Hermione, it was Ron who answered.

"Hermione is what we call an animagus; a secret one too as she wouldn't even tell her best friend. An animagus is like a shape shifter but they turn into an animal that lies deep within or something like that. It takes years to do and is very advanced magic. What I want to know is why she's not freaking out about this whole imprinting thing." As stated earlier, Ron had a feeling he knew exactly why she chose this path but he needed to hear it from her. Focusing entirely on what was coming out of her mouth, the redhead also failed to notice the glassy look in her eyes.

Hermione should have expected that from Ron. Those who knew her would also be shocked that she was calm and collected considering she was essentially now part of a forced marriage but for some reason the girl who thought Divination was a load of crap was perfectly content with her new relationship.

"I'm not denying that when I first found out about it, I was even remotely pleased. You know how much I hate fate and destiny but when you also knew that no matter how much I hated Divination, I couldn't let Jacob be in pain if I could prevent it. Plus if I didn't give us a try and Ginny found out, then she'd kill me after all having someone who can and will only love you is every girl's dream. And after that kiss, wow! Is imprinting like that for-" Hermione couldn't stop the dreamy smile that appeared on her face whilst she was talking about her kiss with Jacob. However, it fell when she noticed who was walking along the beach with a tall and tanned girl. Her boyfriend noticed the expression change and followed her line of sight, as did Ron who wondered what stopped her from looking like Luna Lovegood. Both were shocked at the sight. The rest of the pack looked also and all froze in their seats some out of shock others out of fear of the confrontation that they guessed would happen. The couple that were the cause of the interruption stopped near the bonfire and were also unsettled by the sight they were greeted with. The tanned girl was the first to recover.

"Jacob?"

"Leah?" At this point, both of the wolves' companions had also recovered.

"Hermione?"

"Cormac?"

"Ron! Oh wait, that's me… McLaggen, What are you doing here?"

"I was on a date. Hermione baby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my Boyfriend Cormac."

"Boyfriend?" Jacob was uncomfortable with how this conversation was turning out. Who was this guy and why was he calling his girlfriend baby?

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm her ex." This didn't help at him at all. Why was Hermione's ex at this beach? He's British shouldn't he be well, in Britain? Why on earth did Leah bring him with her to the bonfire?

"Leah, I thought you were going outside of La Push with him." If it wasn't for the fact that this situation was turning out to be pretty serious with Hermione's ex boyfriend here and not even caring that he was supposed to be on a date, Jacob wouldn't have been able get over the shock of just how light Leah's voice was when she answered him.

"I brought him here because this is where I wanted to be. It's a good thing we came here too. I've imprinted Jake, it's finally happened!"

**A/N: So, Leah's back from her date with Cormac McLaggen who appears to be quite interested in Hermione. However Hermione has accepted the imprint so she's already spoken for, right? For those who feel that Hermione wouldn't have or shouldn't have started the relationship so quickly, read the chapter again carefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jacob's Thoughts_**

_Hermione's Thoughts_

_Leah's Thoughts_

Chapter 6

_"I brought him here because this is where I wanted to be. It's a good thing we came here too. I've imprinted Jake, it's finally happened!"_

Whilst Jacob was glad that his friend would now stop being so upset because of Sam and Emily, he wasn't sure that this situation was much better. How was he going to stand being constantly around Hermione's ex especially when he's clearly still into her? Forcing a smile, he showed his happiness for his friend.

"Congrats…I'm sure that you two will be very happy together." Unfortunately, Leah has been Jacob's friend for a while now so she knew that what he attempted to show on his face wasn't what he was feeling on the inside.

"What's wrong Jake?" The rest of the pack were looking slightly sick once hearing Leah's tone of voice; the usually bitchy girl was actually sounding…happy. It wasn't as though they wanted Leah to remain forever alone and unhappy but they would prefer for her to keep the moody tone of voice if this peppy one was the alternative. Jacob wasn't sure how to phrase his next sentence. He knew that he should be immensely pleased for her but he'd only just got Hermione and he didn't want her to realise that she still wanted her ex.

"Nothing's wrong Leah. I was just distracted for a moment. I think I should go clear my head. I won't be long Hermione." On that note, he ran off into the direction of the woods and phased not realising that two others were behind him.

**_Why can't anything stay right for me? I finally get my imprint and now her ex comes and wants her back. It's the Bella situation all over again!_**

_Bella situation?_

**_Hermione what are you doing here?_**

_I don't know how things work in the USA but back home we tend to go after people when they're upset. What's the Bella situation?_

**_It's nothing._**

_Don't lie to her Jake; you were moping for months when she chose Edward over you._

**_That's enough Leah. This isn't the time or the place._**

_Then what is? Are you ever going to tell her that you were in love with Bella? That she broke your heart but you still felt that way about her? That today you went over to tell her that even though you still loved her, she would always be your best friend? I know why you stormed off and you were wrong to jump to conclusions but this isn't about me and my imprint; it's about what you need to discuss with yours. _

At some point during Leah's rant, Hermione froze in the shock. She allowed the she wolf to go on as she closed off her own mind so she could berate herself without anybody listening. How could she have been so stupid? She never jumped into things quickly and for good reason too. Was this imprint thing even real? She now knew she was getting a tad hysterical; of course it was real but it doesn't mean that he would pick her over Bella. What's a little emotional pain if you can be with the one you loved? Wait… Before she decided whether to run off, Hermione decided to reopen her mind and get some answers.

_Do you love her?_

**_How could you say that? Of course I don't._**

_Why did you go over to see her then?_

**_…_**

_If I hadn't have shown up, you'd still be in love with her, wouldn't you?_

**_Hermione don't say that._**

_Why not? It's true. I'm right here, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and the only reason that's happening is because of some crazy breeding program! You don't even trust me. Cormac shows up for one day and you think I'm going to go running after him! We went on one date; I spent most of the time running and eating the most horrible foods just so that he wouldn't kiss me and now you think I'm going to run off with him after seeing him for the first time in years?_

**_Hermione you don't get it. Because of Leah, he's going to be spending a lot more time here._**

_Oh! That's what you think? You think that he's her imprint. Cormac couldn't be anybody's imprint! Ron is. Leah was happy that she decided to come to the beach because she saw Ron! So now whilst they get to be happy together, I'll always have to be looking over my shoulder to see if Bella suddenly decides that she wants you. I've been fighting for too long now Jacob, I'm not going to start again for some boy. I can't believe I jumped into a relationship with you! Tell Ron that I went somewhere where I could be alone. Don't bother chasing after me._

With that, Hermione cancelled the spells she had used and ran off leaving Jacob with no choice but to turn around and head back to pass on the message with a pitying Leah by his side. She didn't mean for Hermione to run off but she needed to know the truth about Jacob if they were going to be serious about this. Judging by what happened, the female wolf concluded that she should tell Ron about Sam and Emily sooner rather than later because although Hermione reacted pretty badly, he's a redhead and a male; it's going to be worse.

She felt stupid, really stupid. She didn't even know why she would agree to go out with a stranger. She fought in a war, life is short she knows that but it still doesn't excuse jumping into a relationship with somebody she hardly knew. It was inevitable that it was going to happen eventually but surely they should have some sort of friendship first. Hermione was desperately trying to recall what was going through her mind at the time she told Jacob that she would be his girlfriend but she couldn't remember and it was hurting her head; she vowed to herself that she would try again later.

Hermione strolled into the nearest library. It was nothing in comparison to Hogwarts but she still felt a similar comfort once inside and surrounded by books. Heading over to the fiction section, Hermione couldn't help but pick up the first book to one of her favourite series. Just like Shakespeare, the author was part of the Wizarding world and so what is written as a fictional book is actually a truthful account of what really happened. Knowing this, the brunette settled down on one of the chairs nearby and began to read _'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'._

Because she was so into the book in her hand, Hermione barely registered the fact that it was getting very late or that whilst everybody else left to go home, a dark figure entered the library, sat down and grabbed the closet book to him. She did, however, see that whenever she looked up, the person opposite her quickly looked down. Eventually, without even realising it, she began to drift off and the book fell to the floor from her hand, closing as it made contact with the ground. It was at this point that the cloaked person began to move. Using their strengths to their advantage, they managed to grab Hermione's wand, capture its owner and disappear, putting both books back where the belonged in the process without her being able to show any shock.

Both Leah and Jacob had arrived back at the bonfire and passed on Hermione's message. The group didn't know exactly what happened but they could guess enough to know why Jacob came back alone. Everybody took their seats and wondered how they were going to continue with the added awkwardness and without revealing all to Cormac when they noticed a white blur heading towards them followed by several others. The wolves knew that although there were no longer any hard feelings towards the Cullens, they wouldn't all just show up to attend a bonfire; there had to be something wrong. Cormac had no idea who these people were but listened to the words of the pixie-like girl anyway.

"They've got her, they've got Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This was going to be the last chapter. I was going to end it here and eventually write a sequel as I have things to do in preparation for sixth form but I've changed my mind and although I may not post as frequently (I want to write the next few chapters first), I will keep all parts of the story with this one. Enjoy the final chapter of the first part of apparating in love and stay tuned for the next one. Because you guys are really nice people, I will attempt to post more before I start sixth form but please give me an incentive to and review.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_"They've got her, they've got Hermione." _

Jacob felt his insides go numb. He didn't need to be told who_ they _were and he couldn't keep himself from thinking that if they didn't have a fight then she wouldn't have stormed off and gotten herself captured. Leah's thoughts were along similar lines as she began blaming herself for even bringing Bella up. She knew that if Jacob didn't tell Hermione that she was going to do it eventually but in hindsight, it probably wasn't the right moment for her to find out; it was their first day together. Ron wanted to be angry at the pair considering the fact that it was their fault but he was struggling because he knew that Jacob didn't hurt her intentionally and he liked Leah; according to him it looked like the feeling was mutual. He realised that he couldn't be the usual Ron that he would be in situations like these, he would actually have to do something. Luckily, years of being friends with both Harry and Hermione meant that he knew a little something about rescue missions. He knew that it was important but he never thought he'd be saying these words. "We have to go to the library!" He was getting looks of shock and bewilderment. These people haven't known him for more than a few hours but they still knew enough to gather that this wasn't something he would ever want to do.

"Hermione has been taken…and you want to go to the library?"

"It's the only way we're going to find out who has taken her and where they've got her." The expressions didn't change. After all it was obvious that they would need to go to Italy, right?

"We know who has her. There's only one group we know that would want her. I wouldn't be surprised if it was because she now knows about vampires." The answer came from a blushing Seth who was receiving an appraising look from his girlfriend. Ron shook his head in annoyance.

"You're not thinking properly! Hermione was involved in the war. In fact, she was the brains behind the operation and without her, Harry and I will both admit that our side wouldn't have won and we wouldn't even be here right now. Hermione told you that our side won but if anything the world is more dangerous for her now. Before we knew that all of the enemies were together but now they're all over the place and I would bet all of the galleons in my account that one of them took her. I'm not denying that there is a high chance that vampires are with them too as they were on the opposing side but your Italian vampires wouldn't have taken her and if we want to know where she is, we'll have to look in the library like I suggested 5 minutes ago." Ron's face was getting darker and darker as his tone grew even more exasperated. The pack and the vampires understood now that they may have been wrong in deciding on their main suspect but they still didn't get all of Ron's reasoning. Rosalie was getting annoyed with the riddle talk and wanted to know exactly why they should listen to him.

"I haven't known you for longer than a few hours and I'm being bossed around by you? That's not acceptable! I'm not going to let you tell me or my family what to do until you tell us exactly why the library is our first destination." The rest of the Cullens thought that it could have been phrased a little better but they were happy with the gist of what the girl was saying.

"Hermione was at the library when she was taken; it's where she goes when she wants to be alone. If I know her - and I'm pretty sure I do - she went to the fiction and picked up the first Harry Potter book which is actually mainly factual. Now Hermione really gets into her books giving the illusion that she in unaware of what happens around her but she would have noticed a cloaked man; that would have been the death eater because cloaks are their thing. Again if I know her well enough, she wouldn't want to alarm the muggles - non magical folk - by using magic against him and she wouldn't want him to capture her but she would go providing she had a chance of being found. Hermione's very good at wandless magic and as she proved earlier with Edward, she can look into people's minds. Whatever she found inside her captor's mind will now be in the book that was in her hand before she was taken." Everybody was looking at the redhead in awe and amazement at his logical thinking. Hermione would have been proud. Jacob had finally gotten over his mental berating and looked up with hope.

"How do you know all of that?" Looking at the desperate shape shifter with a lob-sided smile that actually made Leah swoon, therefore causing retching noises from the rest of the pack, Ron knew that Jacob was really worried about Hermione and it wasn't just the imprint talking.

"Hermione's been my best friend for years. I'm not even going to deny the fact that at some point, I thought she was the girl for me but we both knew that it wouldn't work out and now, she's my sister. She's probably even closer to me than my real sister, that's what war does to people. Is everyone satisfied or do we need to wait even longer before we save Hermione because I've seen her be tortured and it's not pretty." Realising that Hermione was in serious danger, the group made their way to the nearest library.

The stench of blood filled the air and the brunette's screams pieced the ears of the room's occupants. Only magical humans were currently allowed in due to the temptation that the surprising red liquid would bring to those that weren't quite as human. If Hermione thought that what she received during the war was bad, then she was sorely mistaken. She knew that if somebody didn't stop her torturer soon then she'll end up in the same state as the Longbottoms and she wouldn't be able to bear that. The only thing stopping her from passing out was her keeping her mind occupied because if she didn't distract it, then she wasn't sure if she would be able to wake up again. She thought of the Cullens who would be immediately judged by what they are even though they are one of the nicest families she had ever met. She thought about the relationships each of the 'children' had with their adoptive parents before thinking about her relationship with her own. Both of whom were still in Australia due to her being unable to remove the strong memory charm. She thought about the wolf pack and how loyal they are to each other just like she and her friends are. She thought about Jacob and how even though he didn't tell her about Bella, she honestly wouldn't have wanted to hear it this early on in their relationship even if she still wasn't sure about why they were even in a relationship so early on. She thought about her stubbornness how if she wasn't so stubborn then she wouldn't be in this mess.

As she was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realise the door being opened to allow a white blur enter the room. It didn't hesitate before heading in her direction. His entrance went unnoticed as she was now thinking about Ron, her best friend. Someone who she could always count on if she needed him to. She only hoped that he would be able to figure out how to find her. With that last thought on her mind, Hermione's body began to convulse before her screams stopped and her body went limp.

The strange rescue squad consisting of wolves, vampires and a wizard had already arrived at the library and were searching through the book desperately hoping that Ron's theory was correct. They were skimming every page looking for some sort of message, some indication on where Hermione would be. It wasn't until they reached the inside back cover that they saw something written in cursive writing. Ron knew that Hermione had used her magic to write the message but he mentally slapped himself for not realising that she would have taken the caution of writing it in riddle form. Rosalie groaned at this realising that it meant a lot more work than needed. Every individual read the lines to themselves but nobody could figure out what she meant. Ron, who had the biggest chance of solving the puzzle as it related to the war, knew that even though Hermione could be dying as he spoke, there was no way that he would be able to save her on his own, shape shifters and vampires or not.

Thanking Hermione for making him buy it, the redhead dialled one of the few numbers he had on his mobile and waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Ron what's up? You're mum said you didn't show up at the Burrow."

"I'm not very good at apparating. Look mate, I'll explain some other time but Hermione and I ended up in America and now something happened." Noticing the serious tone of voice that Ron had taken on, Harry immediately began to worry.

"What happened, Ron? Where's Hermione?"

"Harry, I'm going to need your help."

**To be continued…**


End file.
